<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>沙滩和沙漠有什么区别 by RigelD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878796">沙滩和沙漠有什么区别</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigelD/pseuds/RigelD'>RigelD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Never Met, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigelD/pseuds/RigelD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>假如他们素昧平生AU</p><p>如果Rachel带着Grace去了別的地方，而不是夏威夷，那么Danny也不会遇见Steve.<br/>Steve在父亲车库里遇到的不是Danny而是別的警探，他可能会直接拿走工具箱然后重回海军，沒有五零，沒有之后的Steve McGarrett .<br/>当一个人穷尽半生追寻一个或许很残忍的具相，他的背后空荡荡，他拥有的仅仅是自己，这个人会崩溃的。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett &amp; Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>沙滩和沙漠有什么区别</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>写于2017年8月，有点点黑历史，准备自爆lof号于是来补档</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Steve McGarrett少校坐在前往拉斯维加斯的飞机上，一言不发；没有人与他搭话，海豹突击队的战友习惯了他的沉寂，他自己也习惯了。也就和Catherine在一起的时候，他说得稍微多一点，但谈及一些话题时他仍沉默居多。那是唯一一个他能够倾诉的人，唯一一个懂他的人，即使如此，他也无法对她完全敞开心扉。</p><p>一些相拥而眠的夜晚，Catherine会抚摸他鬓角的一点点白色，用那种忧郁而柔软的语气说着他的名字。“Steve，”她会说，“你应该开心一点。”</p><p>“和你在一起我就很开心。”海军少校会这么回答，然后在女友的脸颊上落下轻吻。</p><p>Catherine轻轻叹气：“你明明知道我在说什么的，Steve。你给自己太多压力了，你在透支自己，逼自己完成每一件你认为应做的事……那是没完的。你需要歇一歇。”</p><p>Catherine知道自己说这些也是白费口舌的，事关他父亲的谋杀案，Steve倔得近乎偏执，快五年了，他不会听劝的。只是Catherine还能怎么办呢？</p><p>Steve睁大了眼，黑夜中他们离得那么近，Catherine可以清楚地看见长而弯曲的睫毛下，那双眼眸里的光点。那种几乎驱使着人往绝路上走的固执让她隐隐地心疼。</p><p>“应做的事情只有一件，Cath，就是抓住谋杀我父亲的凶手。”</p><p>对话往往会在这里结束。然而睡梦中并不安稳，Steve会回到那个隔着手机听到枪响的那个下午，回到他家的老房子、溅满他父亲鲜血的客厅里；或者一年多后的另一个下午，当Victor Hesse狰狞地笑着、吐露那个秘密的时候。当时他庆幸自己活捉了Hesse，而非在枪战中杀死对方，不然他就会活在以为杀父之仇已报的虚假释然中，而不知真凶仍然逍遥法外。</p><p>他没有想过，如果当时故事是这样结局的，他会活得轻松很多。</p><p>但是现实呢？继Hesse之后是Wo Fat，再之后是Shelburne，Doris.仇恨，欺瞒，没完没了，这些姓名、这些人，一个比一个沉重。</p><p>当一个人穷尽半生追寻一个或许很残忍的真相，他的背后空荡荡，他拥有的仅仅是自己，这个人会崩溃的。</p><p>Catherine曾经以为Steve背后至少有自己……她后来才发现错了，错得真离谱真自大。如果说那个男人背后曾经有什么人——有她，或者有他的战友，那也是五年前的事了。现在的Steve McGarrett大概像是背靠着一堵脆弱的墙前进，没有人知道那堵墙会在哪里消失或者在何时倒下，到那时，Steve就彻底暴露在枪口下，无处可躲。</p><p>Steve的十指交叉着，握紧，再松开。</p><p>……如果这次成功地抓到了Wo Fat，就真的放下这一切，回去向Cath求婚。</p><p>那枚戒指，他随身携带着呢。</p><p>--</p><p>Danny Williams警探关掉电脑，开始收拾摊了一桌的文件。那是一宗军火贩卖案，他差不多从两个月前就开始调查了，始终查不到源头上，因此不敢轻举妄动。这两个月，Danny的脑子基本上被那些古怪的外国人名塞满了，除了一两次突发事件外他一直把心思扑在这桩案子上，还牺牲了好几个休息日。</p><p>但不应该是这个周末。这个周末属于他和他的宝贝女儿Grace，他不打算让任何案子改变这一点。</p><p>五年前，Grace正是Danny放弃之前在泽西的一切生活、跟随再嫁的前妻来到维加斯的唯一理由。离婚后，法院把Grace判给Rachel，并给了Danny一周两次的探视权，那隔半个星期才来一次的父女共处时间对Danny和Grace来说都弥足珍贵——好吧，在前两年这句话还是成立的。只是现在，作为一个刚步入青春期的少女，Grace理所应当地把更多注意力放在了她的朋友身上，而非父母。</p><p>有时候，Danny的余光注意到副驾驶座上捧着手机一刻不停的女儿，会感到片刻的疑惑。他的小猴子，那个用甜甜的声音叫他“Danno”的小女孩，到哪去了呢？</p><p>那些想法总是很让人难受，但距离Grace彻底长大成人、不再需要他，已经没剩几年了。Danny想尽可能地抓住那些时间，只是Grace想尽快挣脱时间的束缚。孩子憧憬长大，而父母希望他们永葆童年。</p><p>驱车前往Edwards家的路上，他的思绪飘得很远，乃至来电铃声响起来的时候，他几乎被吓了一跳，一脚踩下刹车。</p><p>来自LVPD的电话意味着他的周末计划泡汤了。</p><p>之前的打算全都不能作数，因为这通电话是关于他的军火案子的。前些天查到的一系列线索都指向一个名字，那批军火的接收者、那群军火商上面的人，Wo Fat——那个被军方追捕多年的罪犯，警局的来电说，将由一位专门负责此人的海军少校接手。</p><p>并且，为了防止罪犯潜逃，Danny必须立刻赶回去与海军完成交接，以便他们及时展开行动。</p><p>所以，该死的，Danny咒骂道。现在他要掉头开往麦卡伦国际机场，去接那个不知所谓的大兵，把自己跟进了两个月的案子、收集了两个月的资料全部交给那个人；他还要给Grace打电话，万分不情愿地说他不能去了，还要给Rachel打个电话确保Grace待在家里，搞不好Rachel还在忙鬼知道什么事，电话会转到语音邮箱，Grace也会因为他的出尔反尔而感到失望……</p><p>等等，也许并不是那么失望。最近Grace对如何过周末这件事提不起太大的兴趣，除非她被允许和朋友们出去。</p><p>Danny感到很烦。</p><p> </p><p>从机场到市中心的路上，那个Steve McGarrett少校除了自我介绍和接过Danny递给他的那份厚厚的资料时一句“谢谢”以外，没有再说过第三句话。</p><p>驶离机场五分钟后，Danny接到了Rachel的电话，说Grace在家做作业了，又说了些“下次有突发事件最好早点告知”之类惹人烦的话。挂电话后，McGarrett问：“你妻子？”</p><p>“前妻。”Danny说。</p><p>然后McGarrett嗯了一声，没有下文。</p><p>McGarrett带来的战友都已经前往他们的基地，他则还需要和Danny去一趟警局。副驾驶的座位不是会让他这种身材的人舒适的角度，但他没有调整靠背或者让自己的腿伸得舒服一点，他以一种严谨且紧绷的姿势坐着，翻开Danny给的资料。</p><p>Danny瞥见他侧脸上青色的胡渣和眼角处尚未愈合的伤口，那个人瘦削到脸部线条显得锋利，于是Danny暗自为一个小时前自己想象中眼睛长在头顶上不可一世的形象而感到抱歉。他看起来像是很长时间都没有好好休息过了。</p><p>“路上挺辛苦的，哈？”Danny忽然说。</p><p>McGarrett愣了一下，看向他。“什么？”</p><p>“我是说，你最好在车上打个盹。我们大概还有半小时才能到警局。”</p><p>“我需要看完这些文件。”</p><p>“不必这么急的，你需要休息——”</p><p>“我更需要时间！”</p><p>最后一句话出口时，McGarrett的声音抬高了一点，下一秒他就意识到自己的失态并道了歉，但Danny识趣地不再与他说话。那人对于抓住Wo Fat这件事如此迫切以至不在乎自己的身体健康，这种态度Danny从前也见识过，已经不仅仅是执法者对犯法者的公事公办态度，这更像是私仇了，在长年的追捕过程中，Wo Fat必定对Steve McGarrett做出了什么不可饶恕的事。</p><p>Danny理解McGarrett的迫切，但他也知道把私人情感带入案件会导致什么样的后果。十几年的警察生涯中他听说过这样的同僚，也亲眼见过他的同事这么做，那些人很少有好的结果。</p><p>McGarrett这类人，他们的付出和牺牲，他们为这份事业而失去的，Danny知道自己无法想象，他钦佩那些人的精神，他感激那些人的付出。</p><p>“Wo Fat杀了我的父亲。”McGarrett说。他大概认为自己需要给Danny一个解释；他犹豫了几秒钟后又继续说，“不是他亲自扣下扳机的，但他是幕后主使。”</p><p>“我很抱歉。”Danny说。</p><p>Danny知道那句话苍白得可怜，McGarrett可能都认为那是句敷衍式的回答，但他真的说不出一句别的话来，他也无须在意McGarrett怎么想他。</p><p>事实上，如果对方是坐在他对桌的Jack，乃至警局里别的什么人，Danny都会试着劝一句。只是，当这个人是Steve McGarrett的时候，Danny没有立场劝他放下；更何况，从短短二十分钟的相处时间里，Danny可以看出这个人对于抓住Wo Fat的固执，他不可能听进一个陌生人的劝告。</p><p>除了尽他所能地提供帮助以外，Danny做不了任何事。</p><p>一路上，风声，轻微的呼吸声，文件翻页的声音，除此以外，安静得让人喘不上气。</p><p>--</p><p>一旦动用了军方的资源，抓一个小喽啰就会很简单。两小时后，Steve和Danny站在一间病房里，腿上缠着绷带躺在床上的人是Frank Lee，Wo Fat在维加斯做军火买卖的代理人。</p><p>Steve刚刚往他腿上射了两颗子弹。</p><p>“Wo Fat在哪里？”他开门见山地问。</p><p>那人眯起眼看着Steve，冷笑：“不知道你在说什么。”</p><p>Steve的脸色一下子不好看起来，右手用力握了一下——他向Lee开枪之前也是这副模样——Danny立刻上前一步，站到Steve和Lee中间，抬起手示意Steve冷静一点。</p><p>他看着Lee.</p><p>“你看，你贩卖军火的罪名已经坐实了，我们找到了仓库，那里面全都是你的指纹。”Danny好声好气地说，“我们都知道你上面的人是Wo Fat，现在你选择帮我们，你的刑期还有的商量。Lee，为那种人死守忠诚是没有意义的，他根本不会感激你，他根本就不在乎你。”</p><p>“不好意思……警探。”Lee维持着满脸的挑衅上下打量了Danny一个来回，“还是不知道Wo Fat是谁。”</p><p>“让我来。”Steve说。</p><p>“怎么，你们要唱好警察坏警察那一出了吗？——”</p><p>Steve掏枪，打开保险，一枪射在Lee另一条完好的腿上。</p><p>“喂！”Danny喊道。</p><p>“我再说一次，”Steve向前倾身，用力按着Lee的肩膀阻止他挣扎，把枪口抵在他下巴上。外面有护士在敲门，大声地问出了什么事，Steve根本懒得回答，只是把手上的力道加重。他和Lee的脸靠得很近，清楚地看到那人眼里的惊惧，“告诉我，Wo Fat在哪里。”</p><p>Danny忍着想摔点什么东西的冲动，走到门口告诉那护士一切都好，他们还需要一点时间，他努力让自己的话听起来有说服力，但之前那可是见鬼的一声枪响！</p><p>“你在搞什么，McGarrett？嗯？”他大步走过去拉那人的胳膊，压着嗓子怒吼，“我不管你们军队里都是什么疯子，在这里——这是文明世界，你要按规矩办事！你不能就那么用枪射他——”</p><p>Steve转身，面无表情地回答他：“通过用枪射他，我得到了我想要的信息。这就够了。”</p><p>Danny吸了口气，被他噎在那，满腹的脏字都骂不出来。这个人简直无可救药，他心想，不管出发点是什么，为了抓罪犯也好，为了给父亲报仇也好。这种目无法纪的人都糟透了，要是Danny认识这么个人他会疯的。</p><p>好在，他们的合作到此为止了。</p><p>走到门口后，Steve的脚步顿了一下。</p><p>“谢谢之前提供的一切帮助，Williams警探。我很感激。”</p><p>--</p><p>“A1就位。”Steve对着耳麦说。</p><p>根据Lee的口供，他和他的小队正站在拉斯维加斯市西北十公里的一座工厂外。身上是厚重的防弹衣和枪支弹药，脚下是滚烫的沙子，头顶上将近傍晚的太阳仍不减余威。整个十人的队伍都就位后，Steve拉开保险。</p><p>“行动。”</p><p>一开始，频道内除了呼吸声以外是寂静的。他们都是最优秀的战士，从四面包抄进去、击毙守卫，那些行云流水的动作像是已经成为他们生命的一部分。他们无声地渗透进去，一切顺利。</p><p>直到Steve从耳麦里听到枪声，夹带着一声闷哼。</p><p>下一秒，喊声四起。</p><p>他们被发现了。</p><p>“C2腿部中枪。”</p><p>Steve咬了咬牙。总是有人受伤，应该习惯的，但是永远无法习惯。</p><p>他的后背紧贴着墙壁站在墙角，悄悄探出头去观察局势——楼上有持枪的敌人，也有自己人，但他都看不见。目光所及之处有三根背后可以藏人的柱子，有一根后面是他的队友。左右两座机床后面可能也各有一两个人，过了柱子和机床是一条过道，那是他们的死角，Steve看不见过道拐弯后的布局，那里也没有他们的人。</p><p>楼上传来几声枪响后，两个敌人倒下。</p><p>“掩护我。”Steve说。他朝着有可能是敌人藏身之处的地方虚放几枪，随之而来的是别的埋伏点传来的枪响。他换了个弹夹，然后冲了出去。</p><p>Steve信任那些与他出生入死的兄弟，永远都可以把后背交给他们。</p><p>他干掉第二根柱子后面的人，侧身躲到后面，与对面的队友交换了一个眼神，互相抬枪瞄准对方头顶上方，开枪。楼上两个人应声倒下。</p><p>他再一次冲出掩护，队友的火力支持让他没费什么力就来到狭窄的过道里。身后安静了一会儿，想必是处理干净了。五米左右的过道，两边没有房间；走到头之后左拐，不远处的尽头是一个紧闭着门的房间。</p><p>半分钟不到的时间，他的队友们跟上来。他在门口等了片刻，确认所有人都准备好后，踹开了门。</p><p>亚裔男人顶着半张完好无损的脸和另半张皮肉狰狞的脸，安静地站在Steve面前，房间内光线晦暗，那人脸上的微笑因而显得有点渗人。</p><p>他微微偏过头，目光和Steve的相遇。</p><p>“你想知道真相吗，Steve？”Wo Fat带着那样的笑容问。</p><p>——真相。</p><p>听起来那么危险又那么诱人。</p><p>Steve知道接下来他听到的内容可能不会让他好受，那会是一剂海洛因，慢性毒药，别的什么要命的东西。但他不在乎。他追查了那么久，像是成瘾多年，明知要命仍然不顾一切地伸出手。</p><p>他的队员检查了整间房间，他也检查过Wo Fat身上没有任何武器。期间，那男人就站在那里，乖顺平静得过分。</p><p>“给我们一分钟。”Steve说。</p><p>他身后的人们沉默地照做了。最后一个队员退出去并关上门后，Wo Fat说：“我们的母亲，她很担心你。”</p><p>“你在说什么——我们的母亲？”Steve脱口而出。下一刻他就后悔了，他刚刚失态了，露出了破绽。他当然知道Wo Fat在说什么，因为那只有一种可能性……一种他曾经以为已经排除掉了的可能性。Steve咬牙，拧起眉头，“她不是你的母亲！”</p><p>Wo Fat叹了一口气，无奈地把微笑扩得更大。“她是的，Steve.误杀我的生母后，你的母亲感到愧疚，于是她把我养大。正是她，造就了现在的我。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>Steve无法作出回答。他心底里有个角落正叫嚣着“假的！都是假的！”，“不要相信一个逃犯大难临头最后的挣扎”……但不可否认那些话他听进去了，某一部分的他已经相信了。只有这个原因，才能把之前Doris的一切行为解释透。</p><p>他的母亲没有告诉他。最后竟然是从几年的宿敌口中听到真相。他的亲生母亲，选择了别人。</p><p>那些柔软又尖锐的情绪在他心里搅和成一团，Steve必须尽力忽视它们，把注意力集中在面前的人身上……在战斗中保持状态，他受训如此。</p><p>他把Wo Fat的双手反拧到背后，铐上手铐。</p><p>“都结束了。”他说给Wo Fat，也说给自己听。</p><p>他的话音未落，房间外面枪声大作。</p><p> </p><p>“你还有后援？”他攥紧手铐，推着Wo Fat向外走，他们推开门前Wo Fat偏过头，不置可否地看了他一眼。</p><p>开门后，Steve看着地上的几具身体心里一紧——敌方的，以及和他穿着一样的制服的自己人。残余的六个队员在前面的拐角，不时举枪向外扫射。Steve押着Wo Fat跟上去后，最前面的队员扔出一颗烟雾弹，几个人掩护着Steve和Wo Fat一路冲出去。</p><p>一行人冲到门口后，Steve把Wo Fat交到身边的队员手里，转身向追出来的人射击。他的手很稳，心跳也维持在正常的速度，但他知道自己已经不正常了……他本来应该押着Wo Fat上车的，而不是留下来做掩护。</p><p>击毙最后一个持枪追来的人后，Steve刚想转身，却像忽然感觉到什么似的再次紧绷起来——他真的感觉得到，那种危险在即的冰冷触感。他会下意识地蹲下、向最近的掩体靠拢；他会与危险擦肩而过。</p><p>但这一次，他晚了。</p><p>晚了半秒钟，所有的结果都会不一样。</p><p>最后一瞬间的时间变慢了……眉心的刺痛和烧灼感那么强烈，明明只有一眨眼的时间，却能感觉到火药一点一点碾开血肉的过程。他张开嘴，发不出一点声音。他依着身体最后作出的侧身躲避动作的惯性而转过半身，倒地。</p><p>他听见队友的惊呼。</p><p>“狙击手！”</p><p>……</p><p>胸口磕在地上，一个有棱有角的东西硌得真疼。</p><p>奇怪了，比脑门上的枪眼还疼。</p><p>……噢，那是他准备给Catherine的求婚戒指。</p><p>然后，只剩黑暗。</p><p>--</p><p>Danny在同事的闲聊中捕捉到只言片语，他把那些破碎的词句组合在一起，于是知道McGarrett在追捕Wo Fat的任务中牺牲了。</p><p>“可惜了，那位McGarrett少校。”对桌的Evans说。</p><p>“……是啊。”</p><p>Danny盯着电脑屏幕上的空白文档，许久才蹦出来一句回答。这些话都是无意义的；Evans甚至不知道McGarrett长什么样，他是唯一一个与McGarrett共处了几个小时的人……但这又怎样？他仍然对McGarrett其人没有任何了解。</p><p>那些不要命的疯狂举动，那种近乎走火入魔的偏执，以及疯狂和偏执底下触地即碎的脆弱。这就是Danny所看到的Steve McGarrett.</p><p>又一个好人为了正义而付出代价。生命的代价。Danny为此难过。因为此前他与McGarrett短暂的交集，这种情绪更加沉重一些。他会记住这个名叫Steve McGarrett的男人，日后想起这个人时他会心怀敬意。</p><p>“McGarrett是一个优秀的军人。”</p><p>他会这么说。</p><p>McGarrett的遗体会被运回夏威夷，那是他的故乡、他长大的地方，他会被葬在太平洋国家纪念公墓，和他的父亲一起。如果葬礼在维加斯举行，Danny会去的……但那是三千公里外的夏威夷。所以，他与McGarrett在医院就缘尽了。</p><p>无论什么形式的哀悼，那都是一时的。</p><p> </p><p>一周后，Danny会因为Grace需不需要在周末请家教而与Rachel起争执，争执发展成争吵，唇枪舌剑的间隙里，他的余光瞟见怯怯站在门口的Grace，忽然想起当时他和Rachel离婚时Grace的模样……他的心脏为此而抽痛。那好吧，依你的，他对Rachel说，就只是，停下这一切。</p><p>一个月后，他熬夜写工作报告，眼睛因为用电脑时间过长而酸胀发红时，不知怎么的忽然想起他失踪了好几年的弟弟Matty，上次见到那家伙都是四年前了……之后就音讯全无。接着他又想到他的妹妹，之前他和Bridget通话时，她听起来不是很好。Danny想回一趟新泽西的家，但他算不出来什么时候有时间……他看着没有写完的报告，心想，算了吧。</p><p>一年后，Stanly因为工作原因希望搬家去西雅图，Danny知道这件事还是因为Grace——14岁的女孩在半夜里离家出走摸索到Danny的小公寓，啜泣着说，Danno，我不想走。于是Danny开始打官司，和Rachel重新争夺Grace的抚养权，他在这件事上面砸了绝大部分的钱和精力。然后他输了。</p><p>对于维加斯他其实并无太多依恋，因此，跟随Grace搬去西雅图大概也在情理之中。</p><p> </p><p>然而Steve McGarrett，于Danny Williams而言，仅是生命中一个连朋友都称不上的过路人。</p><p>他们都不知道，他们本来有机会成为很好的朋友的。</p><p> </p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>